Spencer Shay
Spencer ''Gostosão Delicia'' (nascido em 11 de Novembro de 1981, 31 anos) o irmão mais velho de Carly e, por seu pai estar servindo na marinha, é seu tutor legal, sua mãe nunca foi mencionada. Ele é meio pateta e descuidado, mas muito carinhoso com a irmã. Foi ele que inventou os Tacos de Macarrão. Geralmente é visto tendo encontros ou paquerando uma garota. Seu signo é de Escorpião. N edita n man nmrl freqüentemente construindo esculturas estranhas ea maioria de suas obras são exibidas no programa iCarly. Spencer pode ser excêntrico e estranho, mas ele é realmente responsável. Ele manteve cuidado com Carly quando teve asma, embora ela não tem asma desde que tinha sete anos, mencionado iWanna Stay With Spencer. Em iLook Alike, Spencer não deixa Carly assistir à luta de MMA, porque ele disse que já viu as lutas ficarem realmente difíceis e que não é um lugar para crianças, o que é muito verdadeiro. Ele também disse que Carly estava de castigo por duas semanas, porque ela se desobedeceu e foi para ver a luta. Spencer é um homem de muitas mulheres, tendo namorado por mais de 10 mulheres. Algumas de suas relações são ainda mais excêntrico do que ele é, como Connie , a malabarista, Lauren Ackerman a ex-professora de Carly com um monte de problemas emocionais, e Stefanie , uma menina que acreditava que ela tinha uma unicórnio de estimação que pudesse falar. Spencer geralmente não tem problemas para conseguir mulheres para namorar com ele, embora de acordo com a Carly em iDo , ele nunca teve uma namorada fixa, embora em iWin a Date, ele decide tentar um site de namoro chamado "MECOME.Com" Spencer também freqüentemente se encontra em situações difíceis que servem como uma subtrama para o episódio. Algumas destes incluir seu inimigo, Chuck Chambers. Spencer tem muitos objetos que sempre está em chamas quando ele está perto, em iOMG é mostrado que o seu problema com chamas que fica mais ruim, Spencer fez um extintor de incêndio expelir chamas. Em iDo e IGot a Hot Room , quando Spencer está em estado de choque, sua calça cai (sua gravata borboleta e calça). Isso é engraçado, porque na vida real essas coisas não acontecem Spencer já estudou no colégio Ridgeway, e também fez faculdade de direito por três dias, mas desistiu para se tornar um artista, porém ele ainda possui algum conhecimento jurídico, como mostrado na iPromote TechFoots e iOwe You, ele até manteve um livro que ele tinha na escola de direito, ele nunca disse a seu pai que saiu da faculdade, como revelado em iSpace Out . Em iHire An Idiot , ele revela uma aposta que fez com seu avô que, se ele não conseguisse fazer suas esculturas para um museu em três anos, ele tinha que voltar para a faculdade de direito. Em iWon't Cancel The show , Spencer fala com seu pai no telefone e dizendo que está indo muito bem na faculdade, revelando que ele ainda não disse que saiu. É revelado em iGet Pranky que Spencer tinha uma obsessão em pregar peça nos outros, quando ele estava no ensino médio. Embora ele desistiu só que a obsessão voltou quando Carly pediu para ensina a fazer pegadinhas e ai depois a situação ficou fora de controle. Eventualmente Carly e Freddie perguntou a seus ex-colegas do colégio que foram vítimas das pegadinhas de Spencer e depois foram visitar no apartamento e tentar argumentar com ele. Em vez disso eles se vingaram de Spencer jogando no chão e bater aí depois sua obsessão foi finalmente curado. Spencer também tem o hábito de tentar provar coisas que ele provavelmente não deveria. Em iTwins ele tenta abrir os olhos da Carly que o Chuck não é realmente a pessoa que ela pensa que é. Em iSaved Your Life , ele saboreia a uma tinta disparada pela Sam. Em iDo , confirma que ele nunca teve uma namorada fixa desde a escola, ele não gosta quando as pessoas falam do seu bumbum, e ele bebe leite no chuveiro. É visto em algumas ocasiões que ele toca banjo, uma habilidade que ele tem usado para atrair as mulheres, de acordo com Veronica (sua namorada anterior) em iEnrage Gibby. Spencer é "muito alto", que é tecnicamente é verdadeiro como comprovado na maioria dos episódios. Segundo a mãe do Gibby em iFix a Pop star , Spencer é uma cozinheiro maravilhoso. Spencer, muitas vezes cozinha para Carly e seus amigos e para alguns encontros com namoradas. Quando Spencer estava na 5 ª série, ele estava em um grupo coral e foi logo expulso do grupo por causa que Spencer é conhecido por fazer um rosto "incomum" sempre que ele canta. Em iParty With Victorious e iLost My Mind vê que Spencer não tem medo de entrar em contato com seu lado feminino, que é mostrado através de reuniões com seus clube das senhoras, onde eles discutem livros e receitas para tortas de frutas. Em iStart a Fan war , confirmou que Spencer canta muito bem, durante a batalha de "Aspartamay VS Aruthor". Talento de Spencer cantar é novamente mostrado em iParty With Victorious quando ele levemente canta "Não é uma fantasia." Signo de Spencer é Escorpião. Ele também já causou 18 incêndios em seu apartamento por acidente. Artes Como um artista Spencer está diariamente fazendo um projeto de arte ímpar,por algum motivo estranho.Uma piada recorrente é que alguns de seus projetos ficam em chamas aleatoriamente.Spencer recebe muitas das fontes de sua arte a partir do ferro-velho local e até mesmo afirma ter uma conta lá (iAm Your Biggest Fan). Em iMight Switch Schools, ele fez váris pistas de mini-golfe. Às vezes tem suas esculturas exibidas no iCarly, como episódio iHeart Art quando ficou deprimido porque seu ídolo Harry Joyner disse que não gostava de suas esculturas ou no episódio iWanna Stay With Spencer, quando seu ventilador de martelos quase machucou Carly. Alguns exemplos de seus trabalhos são: *O Robô Pet *Yippie-I-iô-iô *Torradito *Feliz Fungatal *Ventilador de Martelos *O pau dele no cu de vcs. Família *Carly Shay (irmã) *Vovô Shay (avô) *Vovó Shay (avó) *Coronel Steven Shay (pai) *Srta. Shay (mãe) *Ozlottis (p *Barry Dorfman (tio) Relacionamentos amorosos Connie - Foi namorada dele em iSpy a Mean Teacher. Saía com ela, mas descobriu que ela fazia "malabarismos para outros caras", então ele decidiu romper com ela. Diz-se que ela é diabética. Stefanie '''- Saiu com ele, mas, só foi mencionada em IWin a Date. Namorada de Spencer, mas ele terminou com ela porque ela era chata. Ela nunca foi visto no show, mas Spencer falava com ela no telefone. Aparentemente, ela é um crente em unicórnios, alegando que ela tem um animal de estimação. '''Marilyn: Spencer estava flertando com ela em iWant a World Record , mesmo quando ela mencionou que ela tinha um namorado.Ela finalmente traz o namorado (Calvin, o cara que nunca Pisca) ao apartamento dos Shays "Quando ela tira uma foto da escultura que Spencer completou. Quando Spencer diz: "Espere, eu pisquei", Calvino diz: " Eu não " Spencer finalmente cede e diz para Marilyn, "Eu posso ver porque você o ama." Lauren Ackerman 'Saía com ela e chegaram a namorar em iHave a Lovesick Teacher , mas Spencer decidiu romper com ela, porque ela era obsessiva, e exagerou se Spencer não estava pensando nela, então ele terminou com ela. 'Sasha - Nenhum relacionamento real, como visto no show, mas ela se ofereceu para "levá-lo para um passeio", e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente durante 7 segundos após Spencer ganhar o título de melhor jogador do mundo de Pak-Rat em IStage an Intervention. Marissa Benson - Em uma realidade alternativa, Spencer nasceu normal graça ao desejo de Carly no episódio IChristmas, então a Sra. Benson e Spencer pode ter se casado, fazendo com que a Sra. Benson vire a madrasta de Carly e irmã de Freddie. Na realidade, porém, ela ocasionalmente o trata Carly como se fosse sua filha. Trudy Galini - Ele foi obrigado a sair com ela pra conseguir uma receita em IPie, embora ele a encontrou pouco atrativa e repulsiva, a fim de obter o Sr. Galini aberta e se deliciar com torta de receita. Veronica '''- Foi namorada do Spencer em IMake Sam Girlier. Uma funcionária do supermercado no Hey Food , que Spencer estava convencido de que ela só gostava dele quando ele estava de smoking, uma vez que ela o odiava antes. Ao contrário da maioria das mulheres que já namorou Spencer, Veronica aparece em mais de um episódio em IMake Sam Girlier , e depois em iEnrage Gibby . Ela se sente mal que Spencer "morreu", mas quando Spencer mostra a ela que ele não está morto e tenta convencê-la a sair com ele novamente, ela sai. '''Ms. Fielder : A professoa de arte no centro comunitário. Eles têm nenhuma relação real, mas eles ficam no final do episódioiMust Have Locker 239 , após pintaa a cara do outro com tintas. Alison: ela só apareceu em iWas Pageant Girl . Ele deveria ir em um encontro duplo com ela junto com Freddie , e sua prima de 15 anos, Leslie, mas enquanto espera no apartamento para o seu tempo de reserva escalada, Spencer e Freddie tornou-se obcecado com um jogo, Leslie sugeriu, o namoro, eventualmente deixaram eles jogando, quando eles não podiam obter qualquer atenção para elas Charlotte Gibby - Saiu com ela, mas acabou porque todas as vezes que olhava pra ela via o Gibby. Candace - saiu com o Spencer em IWon't Cancel The Show, mas ela acabou depois de ver ele interpretando o Bebê Spencer em um dos quadros de iCarly. Gia Chambers - A irmã mais velha quente de seu inimigo Chuck Chambers e Chip Chamber .No iBeat the Heat , Spencer manteve flertar com ela e Chuck atormentáva ele, mas continuou a flertar afim de impedi-lo de levá-la longe de sua casa. Frases *RAMPU!!!! (Frase para ligar e desligar um abajur japonês) *O Tio Spencer está preso ... Repetindo, o Tio Spencer está preso! *Estou na banheira! *Eu sou um assistente de dentista agora. *Ela usa meia-calça! *Eu posso ser um idiota, mas não sou um mané. *Por quê? O Papai Noel está aqui para me dizer que sou feio e não tenho amigos? *Você está de castigo... Até a faculdade! *Nah, ela só gostava de mim por causa das minhas meias. *Não, sinto muito, Spencer está morto. *Estou fazendo uma escultura nova. *É arte! E dá pra sentar. *A avó do Meião fez pra mim. *DIPTONG!!! *Sham Paw!! Fotos Clique aqui para ver as fotos Categoria:Familia Shay Categoria:iCarly.com Categoria:Seattle Categoria:Spencer Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:2222222222 Categoria:kkkkkkkkkkk